


One in A Million

by CTippy



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Shirbert, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: Warning: spoilers from 3x09.An Anne x Gilbert fanvid. Song: One in A Million by Swim Good Now & Techno Hall of Fame.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Kudos: 4





	One in A Million

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, aftert this episode I immediately thought of this song, I think it's perfect for Gilbert's POV and the way he spent basically the entire episode going down an Anne memory lane. I think he was kinda trying to say goodbye, but at the same time he was also realising how much she means to him. I hope he's gone to break off the courtship with Winnie, 'cause that's how I interpreted the whole storyline this season, that he was supposed to come at a crossroad where he has the possibility to have everything he dreamed of, but Anne is what he wants and needs in his life - which is also what I think will happen with Anne in the future 'cause I'm pretty sure that note and that pen will cause another misunderstanding and Anne will eventually meet the guy from the books whose name I can't seem to remember and then it'll be her turn to make a choice. I've enjoyed pretty much all of the changes made so far but I hope they won't strain too far and get Gilbert to actually go through with the engagement despite everything they have shown us and him. Anyway, I hope you like this edit, I realise it's a bit lazy but I honestly didn't have it in me to continue working on it for the next few days.

[Like and/or reblog](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/189164855377/one-in-a-million-thats-what-she-is-to-me) on Tumblr- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJuEVTC-hUQ) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
